<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Girl by LuxLouise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820274">Good Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise'>LuxLouise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Blind Date, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, good girl kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is set up on a blind date and gets more than she planned for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Operation: Cheer Up TriDogMom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts">TriDogMom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My love, my wife, my soul sister! I love you so much and I hope these stories bring you some happiness in this difficult time! You are so loved!</p><p>Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own, I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t stop fidgeting with the dress Ginny had all but forced her to buy. It was beautiful, she couldn’t deny it, definitely not Hermione’s usual style. The dark green dress hit her mid-thigh and had a sweetheart neckline, it had a black lace overlay and fit her like a second skin. She had never felt more attractive really. Ginny had told her to leave her hair down and wild for the night and had done her make up, giving her a dark smokey eye with bright red lipstick.</p><p> </p><p>When she had agreed two weeks before to let Harry and Daphne set her up on a blind date, she had had no expectations. Everyone in her circle were always on her to date, to settle down like they all had but no one had caught her interest. This blind date was mainly so they would all leave her alone, if only for a few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>A throat cleared behind her and she jerked around, her dark brown eyes staring up into steel blue eyes of Lucius Malfoy. She couldn’t contain her jaw-dropping and it clicking shut when he lifted a perfectly manicured eyebrow and smirked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening Miss Granger.” He drawled in a voice that was so silky, Hermione had to squeeze her legs together under the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” she squeaked out, “Call me Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head toward her before rounding the table and sliding into the booth across from her. A waiter appeared almost instantly and she watched in silence as he ordered a bottle of wine she had never heard of. As the waiter scurried away, Lucius looked her over, an inscrutable look on his face. Hermione suddenly felt very unprepared for the evening. She had expected someone close to her age, not the father of a former classmate. The waiter returned, holding the bottle for Lucius inspection before pouring them both a glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you allow me to order for you?” he asked her quietly, though there was something about the tone of his voice that made her want to obey him.</p><p> </p><p>Not trusting her voice she simply nodded and listened as he rattled off some food to the waiter.</p><p> </p><p>“I must say, I was not expecting to see you this evening.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a sip of her wine for courage, she looked him over. “Nor I. I’m surprised actually. How did Daphne get you to agree to a blind date?”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco talked me into it. With Narcissa and I divorced for some time now, he told me I needed to get back into the dating game and he knew someone.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione huffed. She couldn’t believe Daphne had brought more people in to witness her humiliation. Lucius leaned forward and reached across the table, catching her hand in his much larger one.</p><p> </p><p>“I assure you, <em> Hermione </em>, I’m not displeased with the company at all.” He brought her hand up to his lips before flipping it over and placing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. Her eyes widened but he didn’t release her hand.</p><p> </p><p>His voice was lower and he leaned even closer to her. “You see, I’ve been watching you from afar. You’re a beautiful woman, I’m surprised you’re unattached.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not for a lack of wanting someone, I just haven’t found the right person I suppose.” Her voice came out breathy in a way that was so unlike her but something about the man across from her was doing things to her insides she couldn’t explain.</p><p> </p><p>The way he still held onto her hand, close enough to his lips she could feel his warm breath on her skin, his eyes never leaving hers.</p><p> </p><p>“And what is it you’re looking for?” It was a question but again, the tone of his voice was more of a demand and it sent a shiver through her body.</p><p> </p><p>“I uh, I suppose someone to spend my time with,” she said, rather ineloquently. The man across from her was so distracting and she was seriously regretting not being able to wear knickers with her dress.</p><p> </p><p>She stared as Lucius let go of her hand and stood abruptly. He slid into the booth next to her, one arm casually behind her on the back of the booth, the other coming to rest rather high on her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking for much the same. Tell me, Hermione, could you see yourself spending time with me?” he asked, his voice husky as he whispered in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Her breathing was uneven, coming out in short bursts. “I would certainly enjoy getting to know you more.”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers toyed with the edges of her dress, sliding up just slightly and then they were gone just as suddenly as the waiter re-appeared with their food. Lucius continued sitting next to her as they ate, his left hand now firmly gripping her thigh. She couldn’t even be sure what it was they ate, to focus on the feeling of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, dinner was ending and she allowed Lucius to lead her from the restaurant and down a dark alley. He wrapped his arm firmly around her waist, cocking an eyebrow as they asking her permission. When she nodded, he spun on the spot and they disappeared. The moment they appeared in what appeared to be the foyer of a newly remodelled Malfoy Manor, his lips were on hers. One hand was palming her arse the other tangled up in her long hair. Lucius Malfoy may be many things, an excellent kisser now being at the top of Hermione’s list. There was something about the man she couldn’t put her finger on but she was more than happy to find out what it was.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away and led her from the room, up to several flights of stairs until they were outside of massive french doors. He threw them open and led the way into a grand bedroom with a massive king size bed covered in black silk taking pride of place. He turned to look at her and spun her around so her back was flush with his chest. Her breath caught as he began letting the zipper down on her dress. Slowly, the material fell away until she was completely naked. She let his hands explore her body, skimming up her sides gently, palming her breasts, his fingers ghosting over her dripping wet cunt.</p><p> </p><p>Turning her back around, he looked down at her, his eyes alight with desire. He pushed her chin up until they made eye-contact.</p><p> </p><p>“If this isn’t something you want, at any point, just say so,” he told her seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding her head, he smirked. “I need to hear you say it, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I want this. Whatever you want.” she stammered out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my dear, don’t tell me that. You have no idea what all I want to do with you.” His left hand snaked down between them and his fingers began teasing her clit. She gasped, it had been so long since anyone but herself had done that and it felt <em> amazing. </em></p><p> </p><p>Blowing out a breath, she looked back up at him. “I think I can handle whatever you can throw at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Before she realized what was happening, Lucius had scooped her up and dropped her on the bed. He began slowly removing his clothes, tossing everything to the side. Everything except for the black belt he wore. She scooted up until she was leaning against the headboard, pillows and silk surrounding her as he made his way up the bed. He pushed her legs apart gently and kissed his way up her leg, never taking his eyes off of hers. The moment his tongue touched her cunt, she let out a moan, no longer caring. When she felt him slide two fingers into her pussy, she clenched around them as he began pumping in and out, licking and nipping at her clit, quickly bringing her to the edge. Just when she felt herself fall over the edge, he quickly removed the digits, sucking them into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>His large, pale hands began sliding up her stomach, a stark contrast against her darker skin. He palmed her breast, pulling one nipple into his mouth, sucking gently at first and them harder. Her breaths were coming out fast, her breast rising and falling quickly. Suddenly, he pulled her down from the headboard until her was towering over top of her. He smirked down at her before flipping her over suddenly, pulling her arse up so it was up in the air. Running his hands over it, he left a light, stinging slap. The sensation went straight to her core. She turned her head and found his holding the belt he had left on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want this?” He asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes.” she breathed.</p><p> </p><p>The moment the words left her mouth, he bent her legs so her heels were touching her arse. The cool leather encircled her thighs and calves and tightened. This was everything she had wanted and always been too afraid to ask for. Someone to dominate her in a way that still left her with a choice. Lucius kneeled behind her, his hands caressing her arse, up her back, her cheek, and then to her hair. He grabbed a first full and pulled her head back gently right as he pushed inside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl” he breathed out. A shiver of excitement at the words went through her entire body, drenching her even more.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling full, she wanted him to move, to fuck her hard and fast. He started slowly at first, both adjusting to the feel of his large prick full seated inside her. When he began rocking back and forth, she couldn’t hold back the moans.</p><p> </p><p>“Harder.” she breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish.” He said, pulling out almost all the way before slamming into her over and over, his thrusts becoming more frenzied, the grip on her hair loosening, his hand reaching under her and palming her breast, tweaking her nipple. She felt herself coming undone, her muscles tightening around him. Just as she let herself come, she felt Lucius still inside her, filling her completely, deep inside her. His grip on her hip never loosened and she relished the thought that she may have to glamour away a bruise or two.</p><p> </p><p>When he pulled out from her gently, he rolled her over and pulled her on top on him, pushing her no longer sleek curls out of her face. She was only slightly surprised by the gentle smile on his face, the sated look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you don’t have any ideas about leaving. I’m not anywhere close to done with you, little witch.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>